Tear Drops In Your Hazel Eyes
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura learn that one mistake can mess everything up and when Laura's accepted into NYU, Ross hits rock bottom even harder than before. /Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ross and Laura realize one mistake could really mess everything up and when Laura gets accepted into NYU, Ross hits rock bottom harder than before. Three shot. Based on One Last Dance.**

**A/N: when we found out laur got into nyu i was so happy, oh my god then I realized how ross might react and tada. This really hurts and wow it makes me upset because i know laura would never give up so easily. So yeah this is sorta angst but mostly drama. It is a three shot and I'm gonna try to update as much as I can since I'm on break. **

* * *

_said we'd be friends, till the end, can we start again?_

She laughs with Raini and Calum as they sit at the table, scripts in their hands. But focusing on what her costars are saying is the last thing on her mind.

It's their first day back on set for the new season and she's nervous.

And not for the obvious reasons but because it's the first time in months, she'll be seeing him again. It feels almost as if an eternity has passed and everything is different.

The feeling is almost foreign when she finally catches a small glimpse of the blonde walking in through the wooden double doors.

Their eyes meet and lock. Her breath nearly catches in her throat as she takes in what she can say she's honestly missed so much.

His hair looks almost as if he had a bad case of bed hair and his eyes are impassive.

Longing? Yearning? Laura isn't entirely sure what she's experiencing but one thing she knows is that isn't the boy she once knew.

Nope. This guy was different. He looked carefree and emotionless. It's almost scary to see him so calm.

The rumors she had heard over the time they were tour, didn't help at all.

She tried. Everything. She really did.

She tried ridding her mind of that night. How he just took off without giving her the simplest thing - a goodbye.

Laura tried calling him repeatedly and sending him texts but she got nothing. It was like her heart had been ripped out.

She didn't understand. He had just kissed her and walked away so easily. It had all happened so fast, she couldn't even began to process what was going on.

It was like he was there and then he was gone, just another memory burned in the back of her mind.

And by the end of the summer, his voicemail was stuck in her head and she felt like a freaking idiot. When she woke up the next day, he wasn't by her side.

She had felt stupid for ever believing that it could've meant anything.

So that's when Laura finally tried to give up and she started focusing on herself again. Things that were more important.

Things that she knew were more important.

So when the letter came back in the mail, the previous day, she thought she was ready but now she's not so sure.

Ross high fives Calum and gives Raini a side hug as he makes for his seat.

"Hey Laur," Ross says almost inaudibly and the silence in the room suddenly becomes awkward as he takes his seat.

Laura bites her lip to stop herself from saying anything and sneaks another glance at the blonde.

He raises an amused eyebrow as if everything's okay. "Well what's up?

"I heard you graduated, that's so awesome. I know I wasn't there." He shrugs.

Laura's face contorts in displeasure at the memory. It was the day before he had left out of the blue and dropped her right out of his life almost.

"Yeah well that night wasn't as great as I thought it'd be." Laura admits. "I really thought you'd be there."

"Some things are just more important." Ross states without thinking.

She can't help it when she flinches. That one had stung. Hard.

"You're kidding me right?" Laura finally says, trying her best to level her voice.

Ross' face twists in confusion. "Uh.." He begins. "Did..I say something wrong?" He chuckles and that seems to fume her more.

Laura looks at him for a few seconds before laughing herself and shaking her head. "Nope nope, y-you said everything just right. You did nothing wrong."

"Wait Laura I-"

"Just tell me. Did it mean anything? Did it ever?" She asks, her voice cracking.

Her hands are shaking and she's trying her best to hold back her tears as she looks at him.

It takes him a moment to understand what she means. He looks down for a few seconds before lifting his head to the brunette. "Look, Laura. I know I hurt you but it just did-

She stops him. "No. I get it, Ross. Trust me I do."

He could hurt her over and over yet he'd still be the one person she'd never be able to erase from her mind. The one good thing in her life or at least the one thing that she knew still had good left in it.

It was like he had the key to her heart and she was out of control.

Laura gets up from her seat and collects her things before heading towards the door and slamming it, without saying another word.

And even after all this, she can't give up on him. No matter how hard she tries.

She just has to learn how.

* * *

Laura knows she should be excited and anticipating the wait to finally move on like she had planned but the letter mocks her.

She's going. She finally made the choice.

Of course, she loved him but there was no telling he felt the same. She hates herself for falling in too fast again but seeing him again was too hard.

She has to stop.

He was being a dick. A huge one. She wanted to hate him with all that she had but he had this pull on her. When she felt like she had restraint, it slipped from her hands.

The letter, holding her future, lays in her lap as she looks around her empty room.

She had called Kevin and Heath and told them the sudden news. They gladly understood that this was something she had to do.

Something she needed for herself.

Her bags were packed within an hour. It didn't take long to book her flight and she was leaving in just a few hours.

Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do but in her mind, this was her only choice.

She couldn't go through everyday wondering why he did what he did.

She gave him the one thing that was priceless to her and he took it right along with her heart.

She had to start over.

* * *

"Okay dude, holy fuck, you've been in this funk for days, what's up?" Rocky asks his brother as he plops down on the couch.

Ross shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair. He strums his guitar slowly.

Rydel sighed as she leaned against the door of his room. "Is it Laura?"

Ross looks up to his sister, at the mention of Laura. "That obvious?"

Rydel gives him a sad smile.

"You should have just told her." Riker tells the blonde. "It would've been easier."

"I couldn't fuck up her life." Ross says. "I ruined everything by doing what I did and then I ignored her calls and everything just got really really fucked up." He drops his guitar to the floor. "I'm so love in love with her, dude and it freaking hurts."

"You should tell her that." Rocky suggest. "Go now or I'm gonna have to drag you there myself."

Ross shakes his head a little. "It's too late." He shrugs, putting his face in his hands. "What am I even supposed to say?"

Rydel speaks up. "Laura, I'm in love with you. I've always been. I was an idiot, please forgive me."

"I know I have a lot of fucking baggage and I can't be everything you need but please give us a try. You're my life." Riker adds.

"And?" Ross asks.

"That's it. Do you need a pen to write it down?" Rocky says laughing.

Ross smiles. "Thanks but I'm good."

* * *

"I love you, mom." Laura hugs her mom goodbye. "I'll call you as soon as I land." She pulls back before giving her a reassuring smile.

She waves goodbye to her dad and sister once more before walking out to her car.

Laura closes her eyes for a second to reassure herself as to why she's doing this and then she rolling her luggage behind her as she walks to her car but she doesn't make it far before she sees a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Hi," Ross says softly, regret in his eyes.

Laura blinks a few times to make sure this is actually happening before speaking. "Hi, what are you doing here?" She stands her luggage up and pushes the handle down.

Ross eyes move down to the suitcase in her hand. "Um, I wanted to talk."

Laura nods. "Sure but make it fast."

Ross breathes in. "Laur, I know what happened between us was a mistake - or maybe that's what I kept trying to convince myself. I thought I was wrong for you." He begins.

"We both were a little out of it. I get it, Ross. It was a mistake and even though it possibly could've meant something to m- " Laura says.

Ross shakes his head. "You're not a stupid mistake, no you're a beautiful one and my favorite. I messed everything up by being afraid. I couldn't face you that morning. I didn't want to see the pain on your face when you realized what we had done. I swear to you, Laura, every fucking night, it took all my strength not to call you."

"And it might be too late but I need to say this. I'm so in love with you that's it's irrevocable." He confesses.

Laura breath hitches. She's speechless. Her heart beats a little erractically. "Ross I-"

"I know, I shouldn't be doing this but I had to let you know. I'm really fucked up and when I couldn't have you, I resorted to drugs and partying and I lost track of everything but the one thing that I never let go of was you. It'll always be you."

Laura smiles gently at his confession and so does he. But then she remembers why she's actually standing here and her smile falters.

"Ross, I need to tell you something." She tells him.

"What?" He steps closer to her, their bodies touching.

"I got into NYU." She begins and his eyes widen. "They accepted me." She shrugs.

"That's great!" He grips her shoulders but then he notices her solemn expression. "It is right?"

Laura holds back her tears. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?" He arches his eyebrows. "I don't understand, Laura."

"I'm leaving to go to NYU," Laura starts. "Today. As in right now."

Ross' face drops and then he understands. The suitcase. Not being able to get ahold of her on his way here.

"You're leaving?" His voice is low, almost inaudible and the hurt in his voice is evident.

"I would've told you but I couldn't bring myself to. I stared at the phone for hours." Laura bites her bottom lip. "I have to go, Ross. This is something I have to do for me."

He doesn't do anything but nod. He can't breathe but he abides as he drops his hands from her shoulders and walks to his car.

Before he gets inside his car, he turns to the brunette. "You asked me the other day if it meant anything to me." He sucks in a breath. "It meant everything."

Laura smiles apologetically. "I love you too. I always have."

Their gazes meet with so much unreadable emotion and then he's in his car driving off.

The one thing they both knew is that this might truly be the end.

That it's really over.

...

**Reviews are cool. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Ross and Laura realize one mistake could really mess everything up and when Laura gets accepted into NYU, Ross hits rock bottom harder than before. Three shot. Based on One Last Dance.**

**A/N: Someone asked me if they kissed or had sex, welllll they kissed and that's all it was supposed to be but then you know those really dramatic movie scenes where the guy comes back to kiss the girl again? That's what happened. (Not really.) They kissed and it escalated into something more and that's why I put 'she couldn't even process what was going on' so yah sex. She gave him her virginity. Also, this chapter is really ooc and it's really where Ross just gets out of it because she's gone.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_never meant to break your heart, sometimes things just fall apart_

He can't stop crying. That's all he seems to be able to do.

Ever since she left.

Ross carries the bottle tightly in his hand as he slumps down against the outside wall of a bar - he can't even remember the name of.

They're pretty sure that he's done and there's no going back. That he's gone for good.

It's been two weeks and it feels like it's been fucking years since he last saw her. Since he practically spilled his heart out to her and she still left.

He never knew what pain really felt like until now and it's nothing like what he imagined.

Heartache is the worst kind of pain.

He's angry with himself. It's all his fault. He lost everything. No scratch that, she was his everything and he let it slip from his hands all too easy.

He bangs his head against the wall repeatedly. This is his fifth time getting into a fight and he doesn't even care anymore.

The drugs have gone to his mind. He's tired of people telling him what to do.

He's tired of feeling. Because when he feels, he hurts and when he hurts, he cries and he's so over the tears.

He chugs down the rest of his drink before throwing the bottle at the empty street and then he screams.

He screams because the pain is unbearable.

He's never been so angry at the world and he wonders why does everything have to be so fucked up for him.

That why can't he ever be happy.

Before he can even get up, he sees the bright lights of flashing heading towards him and people are asking him questions.

He wonders will this ever be over. Can he ever mend the pain?

"I'm worried about you, Ross." Rydel throws the latest magazine on the table in front of her brother.

The headlines lately had been crazy with things like 'Disney's Laura Marano ditches show for college - reason for Ross Lynch's behavior?' or 'Ross Lynch caught in a bar fight, what's going on?'

He rolls his eyes as he picks up the magazine. It's a picture of him and Laura and on the other side one of him in a club, partying.

That was the night she left. The night he went driving around town trying to calm his nerves and when that failed, he ran off to the nearest club and tried to make himself forget.

The two pictures have a split down the middle and the headline reads 'Could Laura Marano be the reason for Ross Lynch's out of control behavior?'

He throws the magazine at the wall. "You shouldn't be worried about me. I'm a big kid, I can handle myself for fucksake, Rydel." Ross says, trying to dismiss the topic.

"No, Ross." Rydel picks the magazine up. "Do you see this shit? You're making yourself look horrible. I can't sit here and let you do this to yourself."

Ross scoffs. "Why should it matter anymore? I don't have anything left to lose." He shrugs.

Rydel drops the magazine back on the table then sits down beside him.

"I know how you feel and it's going to feel like it won't get better but it will."

Ross snorts. "Sure, did you lose the love of your life too, huh? Did they leave you, did they?"

Rydel sighs.

"I didn't think so." Ross gets up from his seat. "Nothing is right anymore, Rydel. Nothing." He throws his hands up.

Rydel picks up the roll of weed from the table, the smell of it almost making her gag. "This won't make anything right either." She holds it up to him. "You're better than this."

Ross snatches it from his sister's hand but she dodges him. "It helps me forget, Rydel. It makes me feel like none of this is real and I'm not hurting anymore. I'm just another person."

"Ross-"

"No!" He yells, his control finally breaking.

"Don't you dare try to tell me that it's going to be okay! Nothing's okay. Nothing can be okay." He shakes his head.

Rydel's heart drops at the scene of her little brother practically breaking down.

"I'm so fucking lost without her, man. I can't even breathe right. There's no reason to live if I can't have her." He paces the floor repetitively.

"She left me." He says stopping and leaning his head against the wall. "She fucking left me!" He punches the wall with his fist, the contact burning his skin.

The sudden impact causes Rydel to jump up and she runs over to her brother.

"She's gone, Rydel." The tears start rolling down his face like a waterfall and he can't stop. "She's gone."

His heart beat picks up and he's shaking involuntarily. He falls to the floor and his sister catches him in her arms as they both hit the carpet.

"She left me." He says one last time and it's almost a whisper.

Rydel holds him tightly as he continues to cry, rocking him back and forth.

"Please." Ross pleads as if asking for another chance. "Please."

* * *

"So how's NYU?" Vanessa asks her sister, through her phone.

Laura groans, falling back onto her bed. "Remind me why I'm here again."

"To move on with your life, to get over a guy and to move on with your life." Vanessa answers, arching an amused eyebrow.

"I know," Laura begins. "But being here..it doesn't feel right. I'm trying to get used to it but I'm just not feeling it." She shrugs.

Truth was that she wasn't. Of course, she loved New York but her heart just wasn't in it. She missed home.

Vanessa sighs, sitting up. "Laura he's miserable. You need to look online, it's crazy."

Laura shakes her head to herself, looking at her sister through the screen of her IPad. "No, because if I do, then all I'll do is run straight back to him and I can't do that."

"What are you trying to prove?" Vanessa questions.

"That I can live without him. That everything in my life doesn't revolve around him. That I can be happy."

"I get that Laura," Vanessa begins. "But are you happy?"

Laura's quick to answer. "No...but I can't come home now, Vanessa. It's too early on. I have to stay."

"You two are the most difficult people I know and it's so fucking ridiculous. You both need each other more than anyone will ever know." Vanessa tells her. "Stop trying to make excuses up, Laura and come back."

"Vanessa, it's not just that. It's-it's the fact that he just told me he loved me and thought that would fix everything. It just doesn't work that way. If I was to come back, who's to say we'd be together, what would happen? He was right, we are wrong for each other."

"I've never seen two people who are so right for each other keep trying to convince themselves that they aren't." Vanessa rolls her eyes.

"Laur, just promise me you'll look online, okay? You need to know what's going on here and stop trying to avoid it." Vanessa commands.

"But Vanes-"

Vanessa waves goodbye to her sister before cutting the connection to their video chat.

Laura sighs and lays there for a few minutes debating if she should just go online and eventually she does.

She logs on to twitter and her mentions are exploding with tweets about her and Ross.

Most are hateful but she ignores them. She's confused about what's happening so she keeps scrolling until she sees an article that a fan tweeted her.

She clicks on the link and what she sees make her mouth drop open.

As she reads through it she can't help but think that it's all her fault.

That she's caused this.

There's pictures of him passed out in clubs, his face is bruised, there's videos of him in bar fights, with drugs, and various girls and it's all too much.

She closes her laptop and she cries.

She cries for him. She cries because she knows if she hadn't left, then this wouldn't be happening.

* * *

Ross throws his head back in laughter at nothing in particular.

He tried to stay away but he's here again. He can't help it.

He gets up from the couch in the middle of the club and the girls holding onto him reluctantly let go.

Once he's standing, he makes his way for the bar and he orders another gallon of whatever the bartender suggests is strong and then the blonde waits.

He feels shamed that this is what it's come to but he doesn't care at the moment.

He takes what might be his third gallon of alcohol and then he's on his feet again, heading back to his section but then his body suddenly feels weak and he can barely move.

His legs wobble but he keeps walking and walking. His vision begins to haze and sweat beads down his face.

Then his legs finally give in and he's falling to the floor and so does the pitcher, shattering into pieces as it hits the floor.

Ross' vision goes white and for once he feels okay. He doesn't have to hurt anymore.

His eyes close slowly and he's out.

He doesn't have to feel numb.

...

**Reviews. **


End file.
